Moonlight
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: One Direction decides to take a break from music. As the boys go on a Road Trip, they never expected to fall in love during the trip.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot of my very first One Direction fanfic. I just really wanted to try this out so... I hope you guys like it! (:**

It was dark outside and the moonlight had been shining bright. A group of boys had been in a car, laughing to themselves as they listened to a man make jokes on the radio. Louis chuckled as his grip on the wheel became tight. He had been the one drving of course while his friends get to do whatever the hell they want in the car.

"Bella is fucking crazy as fuck. Who the hell would want to have sex with a blood sucking creature, knowing that some crazy ass shit can happen?" The man on the radio confessed in a serious tone.

Harry laughed from underneath his breath as he heard this. "Sometimes girls want to try new things."

Zayn scoffed as he lowed down the volume of the radio. "Edward is so _pale._"

"That's what makes him beautiful," Harry snickered before flipping his hair to the side of his face. Liam gazed out the window as dozens of trees left his sight. They were in the middle of the road, driving on a high way. This was a _Road Trip _for the boys. They had been through so much stress lately with music and they wanted a break from it.

Niall scanned through his phone as he checked the time. His phone read _10:00 pm. _He sighed as he closed his phone shut before placing it inside of the pockets of his pants. "It's 10 pm; should we stop somewhere?"

Louis groaned before raising his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Let's at least spend the rest of the night somewhere. We can continue on this _Road Trip _tomorrow morning." Niall confessed as he shoved his hands on the inside of his pockets.

"Come on Louis, I actually think Niall has a point here." Liam spoke up before meeting his gaze on Louis.

Louis took a few seconds to think about this as he soon shook his head away from his thoughts. "Fine," He muttered as he pulled into an area where they can get off the highway.

xxx

Zayn and Harry soon climbed out of the car as they looked up at the sky to find all the constellations surrounded upon the sky. It looked beautiful and the moonlight had been shining brightly over their eyes.

Louis had climbed out of the car as well, as Liam and Niall climbed out as well.

The five young boys were at the beach, where the water can look even more beautiful during the night. As the wind blew through their hair, they started walking towards the beach. The wind continued to blow through their hair smoothly. Music surrounded outside, coming close to them. Harry narrowed his eyes as he placed his bag down in the sand. "Where is that music coming from?"

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos._

Zayn placed his bag down in the sand as well before turning his eyes on his left. He looked from very far away to discover five girls dancing and singing. Who were they?

Louis, Liam, and Niall dropped their bags onto the sand as well before turning their gaze in Zayn's direction.

"The music is coming from there," Zayn pointed as Harry turned around to see where Zayn was pointing to.

"There is five girls over there..., want to go talk to them?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows teasingly before dragging his feet in the sand, walking towards the girls that were singing and dancing.

"Harry, you're always on a hurry to stalk girls dude," Niall confessed as he followed Harry's footsteps along with Zayn, Louis, and Liam.

_asufnsjfsfgd_

A girl with curly brown hair with a shade of highlights had been singing and dancing with a girl beside her with dirty blond hair. _"In another life, I would be your girl. We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world" _They sang with humor in their tone.

The brunette was named Mariah, and the girl with the dirty blond hair is named Taylor. Mariah was a short girl compared to Taylor; Taylor was more taller than her, but not too tall!

The other three girls had been sitting in the sand, watching their two girl friends singing and dancing. The girl with blond hair as well had been named Kelsey. The girl with the dark black hair in the middle was named Emerald, and the girl beside Emerald was named Heather.

Taylor sighed as she sat down on the ground. "So why aren't you guys having fun as well?"

"I have much better things to do. Today is my pet Llama's birthday, he's turning two today." Heather confessed smoothly before crossing her arms over her chest.

Emerald laughed as she heard this before running a finger through her silky black hair. "I honestly think you have an obsession with Llama's."

"I do not!" Heather shouted before staring at her black haired friend in shock. Emerald giggled as she shoved her hand into the sand.

The brunette curly haired girl glanced over at the water before her. The moonlight was reflecting on the water. A soft smile formed on the brunette's face as she watched this.

Kelsey had her eyes wandering off in a different direction, discovering five boys coming very close by. Her eyes narrowed at this before they finally reached the girls.

These girls didn't even recognize these guys at all, which is very surprising to the boys since they are _One Direction._

"Uh... hey," Harry spoke up awkwardly before he locked his eyes on a pair of blue eyes which sort of had a shade of green in it. The blond girl looked down shly as a light blush formed on her cheeks. Harry stared at the girl in amazement before he came back to reality.

"Sorry for interrupting you girls from whatever you were doing, but our friend Harry here doesn't know better." Liam exclaimed as he locked his eyes on Harry, glaring at him.

Harry rolled his eyes before looking down at the girls. The one with the dirty blond hair caught his interest of course. Her name had been Taylor... but he didn't know that... _yet._

"Who's the dude with the curly hair?" Emerald wondered as she raised her eyebrows. Harry narrowed his eyes at her as he smirked. "Harry Styles,"

"You guys look so familiar..." Kelsey muttered from under her breath.

Niall narrowed his eyes at Kelsey as a smirk formed on his face. He stared at her face as if his life depended on it. Her eyes were the color of blue and green as well. _'I love her eyes...' _He thought.

"That's because we're _One Direction,_" Zayn spoke smoothly before meeting his gaze with the brunette who had been staring out at the water. The wind blew through her hair as a strawberry scent splashed into Zayn's face. Her curly brown hair danced in the wind which suddenly caught his interest.

Liam had his eyes set on the black haired girl, Emerald. He sure as hell wasn't staring at her like the other guys. She looked goth in his eyes, but he never really judged a book by it's cover. She glared at him intensely before rolling her eyes. "Can you keep your eyes off of me?" The girl growled. Liam smirked as he looked away from her.

Louis sat down next to a girl with wavey hair, of course her name had been Heather. _"Hello,_" he said smoothly, as if he was flirting with her. Heather narrowed her eyebrows at him before pouring sand into his lap. "You're not my Llama,"

Emerald laughed hysterically as she heard Heather's comment. As if Heather didn't like Louis whatsoever.

xxx

The group had been seperated in groups of two. One boy and one girl. They were all walking along the sand, but each group had been farther away from each other's existence.

Harry blushed shyly as he looked at the blond girl beside him. She stared at the floor, not even daring to look his way.

"You seem awfully quiet," Harry spoke up so it can break the silence between them.

"Me? Quiet? You're joking right?" Taylor scoffed as she now locked her eyes on him, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yes, _blondie._" Harry pointed out smoothly before scoffing from underneath his breath.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and glared at him. "What did you call me?"

A small smirk formed on Harry's lips as he stopped walking to face her. Her eyes widened at how dangerously close their bodies were. Harry stared into her blue green eyes in amazement as she stood there staring into his eyes as well, nervously.

"You have pretty eyes," He said smoothly, staring into her blue green eyes.

Taylor blinked nervously as she looked down at the sand. "No I don't..."

He placed a hand under her chin as he pulled her face up to look at him. "Yes you do."

"I don't believe in lies," Taylor confessed as she pushed his hand away. She started walking away as he caught up to her, grabbing her arms as he stopped her from getting away.

"I'm not lying," He confessed as he pulled his hands off of her arms. Taylor's arms fell free to her sides as she stared back at the sand nervously. It felt so weird to be alone with a boy whose named Harry Styles...

"And I'm not playing," She muttered from under her breath. Harry smirked as he pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened as she backed away a few steps.

"Woah, woah." She said shockingly with wide eyes.

Her reaction was so amusing to Harry. He smiled softly as he stepped closer to her, but she stepped back one step as he took one. He took one more step as she stepped back one more step again. Her eyes stayed wide and this was very amusing. Harry smirked from under his breath as he took another step as she stepped back another step as well. What was this whole scenery? Taylor was sure as hell different in his eyes. He slowly took another step as she slowly stepped back another step with wide eyes. Harry sighed as he grabbed a hold of her arms.

Her eyes grew wider as his hands laid on her arms. He soon pulled her into a warm hug causing her to blush like crazy. Her face was as red as a rose. "Oh my lawd," She said nervously as she touched his curls. "I love your curls,"

He smirked as he soon pulled his arms back to his sides as he stared into her eyes. She stared nervously into his as he took one more step closer to her, exchanging glances from her eyes to her lips. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed his eyes closing as he was starting to lean in. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' _She repeated in her head as her face grew even more red. His lips soon pressed onto hers as her nervous system calmed down. His lips moved over hers as electricity started to bloom in the kiss. Taylor kissed him back unexpectedly, letting her lips move over his. Harry continued to kiss her passionately as he soon departed from the kiss. Taylor gulped as she watched him pulled away.

Harry's hair fell into his face as he flipped his hair to the side before it fell back into place. "Be my girlfriend?"

"-yes!" She chirped happily before thinking about it. Of course she wants to go out with you Harry, um hello?

Harry soon sat down on the sand as Taylor sat right next to him. He took his hand in hers as he intertwined them together, smiling shyly at her. She blushed lightly as she looked up at the sky, staring at the moon. Harry exchanged glances from her eyes to the sky, staring at the moon as well.

_asdsjdfdgfgd_

Niall ran after Kelsey as she ran away from him. He chased after her as he caught her in his arms before they fell down on the ground. Kelsey giggled as she opened her eyes to glance up at Niall. Niall's body was dangerously over hers. She gupled as she noticed how wrong this position looked, but they didn't even intend on moving.

Niall stared into her face as he touched her hair. "You got sand in your hair."

"Duh!" Kelsey spoke as she giggled from under her breath. "You do realize how wrong this looks..."

Niall smirked as he soon climbed off of her, now sitting up on the sand. "Did you want it to be wrong?" He asked her teasingly.

Kelsey's eyes grew wide as she sat up on the sand, smacking his arm. "You perv!"

Niall laughed as he looked up at the sky, staring at the constellations. "So what's your sign?"

"Libra..." She confessed as she looked up at the sky as well.

"Nice... I'm a virgo," Niall stated as he looked around the constellations to find hers. "Do you think you can find your sign somewhere in the sky?"

Kelsey shook her head as she hugged her knees. "The stars are far up... I can rarely find my sign up there."

Niall smirked slightly as he soon left his eyes from the sky to her eyes. "If I could, I would build you a huge telescope... so you can find your sign in the sky."

Kelsey blushed shyly underneath her breath as she locked her eyes on him. "That's so sweet..." She muttered lightly.

Niall smiled slightly as he exchanged glances from her eyes to her lips before moving his head closer to hers. She blushed softly as she watched him come closer to her. Her eyes soon closed as his lips finally touched hers. Niall kissed her passionately before placing his hand against her cheek, deepening the kiss. Kelsey moved her lips over his before pulling away as she gasped for air. Her eyes snapped opened as she blushed lightly. Her eyes soon looked down at the sand. Niall smiled.

"I don't know how to ask you this, but can you be my girlfriend?" He wondered as his moved his hand to hers, grabbing them into his.

Her eyes shot back up at his eyes as she smiled softly from underneath her breath. "Of course,"

_asrjessdfdxd_

Heather finished making her sand castle as she placed a flag at the top. "There!" She chirped happily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we go in the water now?" Louis begged her. He had been standing next to her, shirtless. All he had on was his swimtrucks and surprisingly this didn't take Heather's interest at all.

Heather shook her head. "That would be disrespecting my Llama,"

"There's no Llama!" Louis shouted as he looked at Heather as if she was crazy.

Heather glared at him intensely. "Oh yes there is! Don't you dare say there isn't!"

"Oh my god, there is no Llama!" Louis confessed as he looked around their surroundings to find no Llama near his sight.

Heather groaned as she pointed at one direction. "Go, the door _is_ that way."

Louis raised his eyebrows as he fake laughed from underneath his breath, now stepping on her sand castle, destroying it. Heathers jaw dropped as she pulled Louis by his leg as he fell down onto the ground. "Why did you destroy my castle?"

"So I can motivate you into going in the water," Louis spoke smoothly after crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna go in the water!" Heather shouted.

"Yes you will, because I said so." Louis confessed.

"I don't want to!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't, the door is that way!" Heather repeated as she pointed in the same direction again.

"Yes. you. will." He spoke smoothly after scoffing from under his breath.

Heather eyebrows pursed together as she stared at him with rage. "NO I WON'T!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO-"

Louis's lips soon crashed onto hers, shutting her up completely. Heather's eyes grew wide as she felt Louis's lips move over hers, kissing her slowly before deepening the kiss. Her eyes soon snapped closed as she kissed him back, before her cheeks grew as red as a rose. Louis soon departed from the kiss as he stared into her eyes before smirking. "Yes,"

Heather's jaw dropped as she stared at him in shock. Louis smirked from under his breath as he kissed her cheek before running into the water as he dived in.

_fhhnjnjhsdgd_

Emerald glared at Liam intensely as she noticed his hand on hers. "Get your hand off of my mine." She demanded.

Liam rolled his eyes as he pulled his hand away from hers. "What's your deal? You're pissed at me when I haven't even done anything to you."

"I hate One Direction," Emerald confessed as she glared at him intensely, throwing sand at him.

"Why?" He asked her with confusion.

"I don't like your music at all! And that obviously means I don't like you and your friends either!" The girl yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him intensely.

Liam shrugged at this as he stared at her. "Well, _Emerald. _I like _you _and your attitude." He replied smoothly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Emerald's face turned as red as a rose as she looked down, glaring at the sand. "No...!"

Liam stepped closer to her before his hands rested on her shoulders. "Yes I do,"

Emerald slowly met her eyes with his. Her black hair was over her eyes, but she can still get a good picture of him. "I don't believe you..."

"Will you believe this?" He soon pressed his lips onto hers as he kissed her softly before deepening the kiss. Emerald moved her lips over his, regretting everything she said to him. Of course she loved One Direction, but she's always the type to lie about things. Liam soon departed from the kiss as he stared into her green eyes.

Emerald gulped as she stared into his. "Smooth move..." She replied coolly before pulling away from him as she walked away. Liam watched as she walked away from him. A small smile formed on her face as she started to twirl at her dark black hair. She had to admit, that was very surprising.

_asghgykjjkm_

Zayn stared at the brunette, whose named Mariah. She was still gazing at the beach, loving the sight of it. He soon approached her as she flinched at the moment she saw him.

"Uh-uh, hi..." The brunette spoke nervously as she met her eyes with his.

Zayn gotten a much closer look at the girl he was admiring. She looked even more beautiful up close in his eyes and he couldn't deny that. He smiled at her as he gazed at the beach as well. "Enjoying the view?"

"Of course..." Mariah replied as she locked her eyes back on the water after removing her clothes. Zayn's heart started to speed as he watched her strip off her clothes in front of him. At least she was wearing a bikini, so it wasn't even that bad. Her bikini was covering her whole body, the only thing that was showing was her arms and legs...and a little sneak peek of her stomach. Zayn blushed lightly as he looked away so she wouldn't notice that he was staring.

She soon looked at him as she smiled. "So... _stranger, _are you entering the water as well? Don't be a loner." The brunette joked as she ran into the water as the water splashed onto her feet. She giggled as she finally dived into the water.

Zayn smiled as he watched her. He soon pulled off his shirt as he ran to the water before diving in as well.

Mariah giggled as she discovered Zayn pull his head out from the water, gasping for air.

"Hey!" She shouted. Zayn smirked as he swam over to her, grabbing her into him as her back landed on his chest. She blushed lightly at how dangerously their bodies were close together. This wasn't awkward at all and they barely even knew each other. Of course Zayn loved being this close to the brunette he really admired.

"So what's your name?" He spoke lowly in her ear.

Mariah smiled as she looked up at the sky, admiring the moon from above. "Mariah, and you?"

"Zayn... it's surprising how you don't know who I am." He replied after looking up at the moon as well.

Mariah smirked as she moved out of Zayn's arms, turning around to look at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm from this band called One Direction... have you ever heard of us?"

Mariah shook her head, not recalling the name at all. "Sadly no... but, I bet you guys are an amazing band."

"Some people think we are..." Zayn confessed as he moved closer to her.

Mariah blushed shyly as she looked down at the water. "For some reason... you look at me like you saw something nice about me the first time you glanced at me..." She muttered as she now locked her eyes back on him. "And we just met a few minutes ago..."

Zayn soon pulled her close to him as their lips were dangerously close together; their lips brushing against each other. "I was thinking I wanted to do this-" He soon pressed his lips against hers as electricity started to bloom through loose cords. Mariah kissed him back before her mind started screaming inside. His lips moved over hers once again before departing from the kiss. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes before picking her up in the water bridal style.

Mariah blushed lightly as she giggled at his movement.

_ashdsffgfgdg_

I guess you can say that the boys had such a romantic night for once in their lives for so long... This is how their lives became even better. One Direction is a very famous band and surprisingly these five girls didn't react like other fan girls would. But this was definitely worth their time. Harry with Taylor, Niall with Kelsey, Louis with Heather, Liam with Emerald, and Zayn with Mariah. The only sad thing about it was, the relationships only lasted for about two months until the road trip was over. Now One Direction was now back in their own hometown, thinking about the girls they had once fallen for. Nor will they ever fall for any other girls... like _them. _

_Missing someone gets easier everyday because even though you are one day further from the last time you saw them, you are one day closer to the next time you will._

**Author's Note: The End! I hope you guys liked this fanfic, I really enjoyed writing this! (': Please leave me a reviews to let me know what you think! I may even write a sequel to this if you want...? It's up to you guys on how this one shot ended. (;**


End file.
